In Every Sense of the Word
by Chibi Lhi
Summary: There isn't a single soul who can resist such kittenish appeal, Orochimaru included. Yaoi Oneshot, OroKabu!


Yakushi Kabuto softly pawed around him as he felt his body slowly gain lucidity. He felt so very comfortable, his mind only understanding the rather cushioned bed since he couldn't see in the window-less room, but he could feel that something was missing. There was some sort of warmth, some sort of absent presence, and the medic lazily cast an arm to the other side of the bed, his lips slightly twitching.

Orochimaru was not here.

The youth was a little surprised, but he wasn't alarmed in the least bit. Sometimes he had errands to run, important meetings, or even a timed experiment that simply begged to be checked early in the morning. In fact, it wasn't weird at all. But still, the youth took the time to light a candle and throw his glasses on, just in case something off had happened (this was still Otogakure, you know), but, instead of anything that would arouse suspicions, he found an average-sized piece of paper that appeared to be written on.

Kabuto gingerly picked it up and began to scan it. The first thing he noticed was the large signature at the bottom: Orochimaru's. Then, he moved his fingers out of the way so that he could process the rather quaint, but incredibly practiced letters that worked their way across the this sheet of parchment. The Sannin truly did have beautiful handwriting, and the medic felt a slight twinge of jealousy. Kabuto's writing was average at best, but at least legible.

_Dear Kabuto,_

_I was awakened by a knock at the door that simply would not go away. Upon answering it (I stumbled around in the dark first, since I'm out of matches on my side. When I get back I will be taking yours) I discovered, to my greatest joy, that a fight broke out in the Southern reaches of our base. Of course, as you know, I didn't care and proceeded to shut the door, until they informed me that they were starting to damage the walls themselves... _

_I tried shaking you when I first heard the knock, but you are completely exhausted. Hopefully I will be back before you awaken, but, if I am not, do not be concerned. I am quite certain I can handle this (but you knew that already, didn't you?)._

_Please look into experiment number 4482 as he was due yesterday. I will be expecting a full-length report by sundown, and I expect you know __exactly__ what a full-length report is. Also, if you get the chance, please tidy up my desk; that mess has been bothering me to no end._

_Otherwise, sweet dreams, Kabuto. I will see you when you wake up._

_Orochimaru_

The medic sighed... for the first time in his life he honestly didn't want to perform an experiment. 4482 was simply a hassle, something to waste his time on, and the youth found that it was just the dream of an over-tired experimentalist. Why did Orochimaru want to see if advanced synthetic blood was possible, anyway? And why did he expect it to be done so soon? The medic ran a hand through his bangs, he better get started on that subject as soon as possible.

Kabuto spent the first thirty minutes of his day getting dressed, cleaned, and brushed. He decided that a citrusy orange yukata, no doubt a gift from Orochimaru, would suffice today. The medic didn't normally like such bright colors, but it had one of the most comfortable interiors, the fabrics almost feeling nonexistent, so he could deal with it. Hey, perhaps the bright color would help him wake up a little more.

However, something was just not fitting right today. It felt almost as if it were bunching in the back, or as though it weren't laying flat. The medic tried pulling the robe down from his hips, which seemed to help, but the moment he would start walking it felt...different again. He shook his head, he really had overslept last night... now he was obsessing over how clothing fit him... If it covered him up, what did he need to worry about?

Kabuto left the Sannin's bedroom on that note, and traveled down to his lab. He had considered just organizing the raven's desk while he was in there, but, on second thought, there was no way he was going to stoop as low as to become a maid. There was nothing wrong with maids, but when it was your patronizing master/lover making you do that... somehow it just felt different. Kabuto was a medic, he didn't tidy up rooms in a black miniskirt (although Orochimaru had asked for it many times prior); he spends enough time disinfecting scalpels every day, over and over again. He was so sick of cleaning, if it wasn't for those obsessive tendencies of his, he would have hours of extra time.

Still though, would he have even more time if he just did the tasks Orochimaru had asked and didn't put up a fuss? ...He would think about it later.

Kabuto breathed deeply as he stepped into his lab. It felt so great to be in such a pristine room, the walls and ceiling (who knows how he got up there) were completely white, there wasn't a speck, dent, or discoloration in any one of the tiles. The medic enjoyed taking care of his things, which was rather predictable. The transition from orphan to lab-master was one that couldn't be easily forgotten.

As the medic traveled to his back room and unlocked the holding cell where his patient was (the man wasn't emaciated or condemned enough for the morgue shelf just yet), he felt a sense of pride in what he had accomplished. This lab, these belongings... yes, it was very easy for the medic to become arrogant. Not that he minded, though; people are always going to dislike you for something. Generally people didn't even wait to sense the arrogance, they normally hated him the second they heard the word 'experimentalist'. Oh, what did they know?

Kabuto led the subject to the anatomical table and strapped him in tightly. He wasn't sure if this process was going to hurt or not, so he needed to be certain that he wasn't going to put up a fight. The youth left to retrieve some anesthesia since the patient was beginning to stir, and he saw pale green eyes widen as the completely naked man noticed the syringe.

A twitch of terror passed through the patient's body as he seemed to remember where he was, and he opened his mouth to speak. "Why would a nice kitty like you be doing something like this?" The subject spoke as though he were an old man looking down on a little kid, normally a sentence like this would be completed with a pat on the head for old time's sake, and then a blush on the cheeks of the attention-craving child whom had been spoken down to.

Instead, in this situation, the medic, obviously flustered at having been called a 'kitty', returned the anesthesia to the jar as he found it wouldn't be necessary anymore, and replaced it with the rather yellow substance Orochimaru had suggested for upgraded synthetic blood. It was strange to watch, one tube slowly taking out the red liquid of natural life, and the other filling the gap with bright yellow chemicals. Luckily for the patient, even without the anesthesia, he seemed to be fine... other than the fact that tubes were sticking out his arms and that he was falling in and out of consciousness as his blood levels changed and his body switched between rejecting and accepting the new materials, but, other than that, this day couldn't have been better.

Kabuto was actually a little surprised that the process had been that easy and mess-free, and decided that, perhaps, just to avoid future troubles or 'punishment' he might as well clean that desk and be done with it. By the time he was done, this patient should be finished for results, and then he could go snatch some lunch or something. Maybe Orochimaru would be done with the business down in the South and he would be able to reclaim some of his own personal notebooks from the Sannin's drawers without the raven calling him a 'thief'. Oh yes, if Orochimaru took something of yours, it suddenly never became 'yours' in the first place; you then have to politely ask to borrow it from him, and then sneakily never give it back. Sometimes the medic thought that the man was much too mature to be acting like such a toddler... but, maybe there was something to it: it wasn't simply by chance that the raven had been so successful in life.

And, as luck would have it, Orochimaru was drafting a paper at the very same desk that had filled the medic's thoughts but a moment ago. He turned quickly when he heard the door open since the youth hadn't knocked, and a look of shock was plastered to his face.

...Except... that look of shock didn't go away. In fact, it seemed to get worse as he covered his open mouth with his hands, his eyes wide and questioning. The medic rose his hands in concern, as he had no clue what as going on. Was it the outfit? He was almost certain the Sannin had seen him in it before, so that didn't make much sense...

"Kabuto... why are you wearing those?"

The medic shook his head and pulled on his yukata. "Is there something wrong with this? Do I have it on incorrectly?"

The Sannin laughed at him for a couple seconds, all the while the youth had a nervous demeanor, before he stood stood up and walked towards him. Orochimaru's long, onyx tresses fell behind his shoulders, and they swayed for but moment before stilling. When the raven finished walking, their faces were only a few inches from touching, and a shudder of anticipation crawled down the medic's spine. "Don't play coy with me, Kabuto. Is this..._ fetish... _for me?"

The medic had no idea what he was talking about, and he placed his hands on the other's shoulders in a defensive motion. "Really, Orochimaru, I have no clue what you're implying."

The Sannin stopped and looked at him sideways. "What do you mean, Kabuto?" The raven brought one hand to the teen's silver locks. "You must have put these on, no?" The raven tugged.

The youth looked surprised, if not a tad angry. "Orochimaru, I have no idea what you're getting at, but please don't pull my hair."

The raven peered at him, his eyes showing he was a little scared, if he was even capable of displaying that sort of emotion, and he wordlessly pushed the teen into the washroom. Quickly, he straightened the medic up in front of the mirror.

At first Kabuto couldn't figure out what was wrong: his orange yukata matched with his soft silver hair perfectly, the robe seemed to fit him fine, his face didn't have anything unnatural on it... The medic just could not figure it out, until he looked up at his head.

There, perched as if they were simply meant to be there, as if the medic had been born with them, were two large, furry, gray cat ears. They instantly perked up as he saw them, and, as though he thought this would give him an answer, he turned to look at the Sannin, a desperate look hidden beneath his glasses. His mouth was gaping, his eyes wider perhaps than they had ever been in the past. The raven couldn't give him an answer, but he did move to poke one of them.

"O-...Orochimaru... what are these?"

The Sannin didn't speak for a moment, but then his lips curled up, his white fangs exposed themselves, and he grasped tightly onto the backs of the teen's shoulders. "Kabuto... you may be the greatest experiment in all of Otogakure." He turned the teen to face him and the medic blushed at the feeling of the raven's eyes looking him up and down.

"What did you do?" The medic wasn't angry, instead, he sounded far too calm, his voice laced with a thin string of annoyance.

"I was about to ask you that; I haven't touched you."

Kabuto scratched the top of his head, one of his ears brushing against his fingers. "I haven't done anything to myself. I've never experimented on myself... I don't drink my poisons... I wear gloves..." He shook his head, his ears ruffling back and forth with his motions.

The Sannin brought one hand to his chin as he thought. "Did you, perchance, have an experiment that involved animals of some sort?"

The medic was about to answer 'no' when a sudden thought pierced through that cat ear-laden head of his. He moved one foot to the side to steady himself; the weight of the answer felt like it was physically piling down onto him, and one hand subconsciously grasped the raven's sleeve.

"Do you remember the time you insulted my cloning abilities?"

The Sannin smirked. "You may be rather talented, Kabuto, but your genetics work was horrendous."

"I was a tad... I wanted to practice my skills. Since it wasn't assigned (and I was supposed to be doing something else at the time) I picked a small animal, a cat, in fact, and I worked on cloning it."

The raven's eyes widened as though he had solved a mystery. "What type of gloves do you wear, Kabuto?"

The medic upturned his palms in question. "Latex. Why?"

"Could you have pricked yourself?"

The teen sighed and put his head down, his ears lowered themselves flat against his head in humiliation. "I really hope my needle skills aren't that pitiful."

Orochimaru rose the medic's head and couldn't help but take a peek at those fluffy, silver ears. If he was honest, it was probably the most adorable sight he had ever witnessed. "I'm certain we've solved _how_ this came to happen, but we still don't know _what_ you can do now that you're... a cat."

Without warning the raven snatched the glasses off the youth's face. Kabuto quickly rose his hands towards his frames to stop him, momentum smacking himself in the face, and he then angrily turned to the Sannin. Quickly he shot an attack at the older's hand, but it swiftly moved. The medic was upset with the raven, as he knew those glasses were important to him, but slowly his movements began to stop as realization pierced through him and he looked up at the Sannin curiously. There was a strange look in his eyes, one of wonderment, one of amazement, one of sight.

"Orochimaru... I can see. I could follow your hands."

The raven felt the thrill of science course through his veins and he gently placed the glasses on the washroom counter. He wanted to strap the youth to an anatomical table, hug him in joy, and pretend to be serious all at the same time. This was perhaps the most exciting surprise he had been dealt in a long time.

Roughly the medic felt himself being pushed into the main room. He wanted to know what was going on, but he was rather adjusted to this abrasive treatment, and allowed his body to be moved where the Sannin wanted. That was, of course, until he felt the yukata being undone.

"Orochi- what are you doing?"

Before he could even comprehend what was happening, the Sannin had managed to move him to the red sofa in the room, and the medic found himself lying across the raven's lap, his body completely stripped of clothing. His back was arching from the awkward position, and the ripples of his moving spine could be seen beneath the thin layers of skin.

"You have a tail as well, Kabuto?"

So that explained why the yukata was bunching in the back. He turned his head to look behind him, and lo and behold, there, almost as though it were suspended, floated a gray, fluffy and tousled tail. The fur was rather silky, and was just a little thicker than his normal hair. The Sannin couldn't keep himself from running one hand down the youth's lower back and onto the tail. A shiver ran through the medic's body, and he squirmed underneath Orochimaru's hand. For such a simple movement, it was a rather exaggerated reaction.

"Kabuto?" The raven, always one to test things out, tried running his hand down his spine once again, and, like the first time, the medic arced his back as though he were trying to get away from the touch.

"Orochimaru..." He panted. "...It's not just my sight...all my senses are heightened. You can't... do things like that... not until we... get this fixed..."

Oh... this was the best situation the raven could have ever imagined. Kabuto was the epitome of cuteness right now: his cheeks instantly flushed, his cat ears skimmed down, his tail wrapped around his thigh... oh he was simply palatable. Orochimaru, taking advantage of the fact that the medic was still recovering, quickly picked him up and gently set him back down on the bed. The covers were still a little undone from earlier in the day, but both were pretty calm sleepers so it wasn't too bad.

Kabuto allowed his body to fall limp onto the plush environment, and could only watch in anticipation as the raven began to join him. He felt so helpless right now, he could feel his mind and body spiraling out of control. His breath was quickening, his eyes were dilating and glassing over with lust... No. If he was going to have cat ears, if he was going to look as femininely adorable as he did, he was going to take advantage of that. There was no way that just because, maybe if you laid a finger on him he would fall apart, that he would allow that to keep him defenseless. And, as the Sannin went in to kiss him, the teen managed to pin him down beneath him, the raven's eyes brightening in surprise as he felt the medic crawling above him.

But oh, it was so worth it. There above him was Kabuto with his cat ears perked up. His silver tail was raised high, and it almost was like he was a real kitten with the way he was on all fours. This was an impossible fantasy come true, and the raven just wanted to _touch him so badly_. But he abstained, he wanted to see what Kabuto would do, since he was obviously interested in playing this game, and he waited lifelessly beneath him.

The medic's first choice of action was to remove the dark blue kimono the Sannin had on. It was a bit difficult, as the youth was rather impatient, and didn't have as much experience with kimonos as he did yukatas, but he managed, the material fluttering to the floor in a spray of blue.

Kabuto was very satisfied with his work, the Sannin now exposed for the masterpiece he was: pale, white, milky skin that was obstructed only by the... the medic felt himself tense up... was that a cerise, lace thong? Oh, this was almost too much for the youth, and to hide his weakness he leaned down and started lapping at the raven's neck.

Luckily for both of them, the medic's tongue was unaffected by the cat-genetics, and so it was a soft, warm feeling tracing touches up and down the Sannin's neck. The lines the youth drew would be so very hot at first, but the moment the air touched them they tingled from the cold. The Sannin shivered, the sheer contrast from the heat of Kabuto, and the cold air in the bedchambers was almost dizzying alone; he couldn't imagine what the medic must be feeling right now.

While one might feel powerful having seemingly dominated their lover, Kabuto wasn't hit with such emotions; in fact, it was almost the opposite. Somehow he felt almost playful at having the Sannin beneath him, and instead of taking all he could from he figure beneath him, he felt like it would be potentially _more_ arousing, to teasingly service the Sannin, to watch him try and conceal the obvious signs of pleasure on his face.

But fate wouldn't have such an encounter. It wasn't in Orochimaru's nature to be so easily taken over, and in the quick-witted mind of his he devised a plan. It was almost much too easy: all that he needed to do was raise one large, but delicate hand to the medic's hair, and begin scratching behind his ears. The reaction was instant. Without thinking, the teen allowed all his weight to fall atop the Sannin, and he moved his head side to side, desperately trying to hit all those little spots that felt so very good. Meanwhile, the raven couldn't help but smile at the sight before him; if it weren't for the fact that they were both stark naked this might be a show of innocent affection. Kabuto had a brief moment of embarrassment, but as the fingers crawled to the other ear, he quickly abandoned such thoughts and allowed his mind to run on with the physical sensations.

It was so very odd, but yet, so very precious at the same time. The medic's large cat ear flickered and twitched as the Sannin paid attention to it, and he couldn't keep himself from leaning in for a rather needy kiss. The medic was a complete mess, his hair flowing down his back in a tousled, almost knotted path, the gray in his eyes almost completely smoky from arousal, and his hands constantly pawing up and down the Sannin's body, grasping onto anything he could. He needed to feel closer to that strong figure, needed to join with it.

And, when the Sannin grew tired of not being fully in control, he sat up, the medic naturally being placed in his lap, and noticed a small pool of tears starting to collect in the corners of the youth's eyes.

"Kabuto?" He whispered. He began to kiss the clear substance away, a faint trace of salt remaining on his lips.

He heard labored breathing before he noticed the teen's eyes were open, their normally keen colors now so hazy with desire. "Orochimaru..." He panted before choking on his own words. "...please, stop it..." He took a moment to steady himself, one hand burrowing into the covers and the other grasping onto the raven's shoulder. "I can't take it anymore."

The Sannin had heard many such phrases like this before, but they normally happened a little further into their sessions of intimacy. Kabuto must truly be sensitive if he was like this already; but Orochimaru wasn't ready to give in just yet. Perhaps a little teasing was needed?

The Sannin upturned his eyes in mock innocence. "I don't understand, Kabuto. What's wrong?"

The teen let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding in. He turned his head to the side so he wouldn't have to look at the Sannin, a faint blush stained his cheeks. "I need you to... t-touch me, Orochimaru."

"But I _have _been touching you."

Wordlessly the medic scooched back, his body leaning to rest on his elbows. He took one last glance up at the Sannin, his big eyes begging, before spreading his legs apart, giving the raven a perfect view of his body. Everything was on display for him, from the bend in his knees to the shadowed lines in his stressed neck, everything could be avidly looked over by the raven. Was it even possible to say no to this?

Orochimaru smirked. "I think I understand, Kabuto. Do you want me to touch here?" He placed a finger on just the very tip and watched as the medic's mouth immediately parted.

But, there was no verbal answer, so the raven removed his digit and waited for the youth's reply. Kabuto quickly opened his eyes and was greeted by an expectant Orochimaru. The youth reached a hand towards him, in the hopes that maybe he might understand that he needed him, but the raven was cold and didn't respond. Instead he just waited as though the medic were responsible for his own situation. "Orochimaru?"

"It seems I've misunderstood, Kabuto."

The teen floundered for words. "N-n...No!" His ears peaked. "...it... that was..."

"That was what?"

The medic wrung his fingers into the blanket and sighed, his ears flattened themselves. "...it felt good." He tried to mumble to avoid extra embarrassment.

Orochimaru gave a vibrant smirk. "Oh, so I was correct?"

The teen shook his head 'yes' before quickly closing his eyes as he felt the touch continue. To affirm his pleasure once more, he allowed his legs to sink apart, and he felt his elbows drop out from beneath him. The Sannin was having a bit too much fun with this, and he would switch up the pace from time to time just to keep the medic constantly interested... not that he really had to try to in the first place. The little mewls and purrs Kabuto was voicing steadily starting getting a tad noisier and a bit more frequent, and the mess starting to form on the Sannin's hand told him the medic was very close. Knowing it wouldn't be long, the raven completely halted his motions without warning, and then gave the youth a few seconds to react.

"Ah, no! Orochimaru?" He propped himself back on his elbows to get a glance at the Sannin, and what he saw surprised him. There, as though nothing at all had transpired, was the raven. His back was against the headboard, one hand calmly beside him, the other flipping a stray hair over his shoulder. He was completely calm. His breathing wasn't labored, his chest not heaving... he was the exact opposite from the medic. He could almost walk out of the bedroom and converse with the rest of society as though nothing had happened... well... perhaps he could do so if his lower half wasn't a little more honest than the rest of him. But his face, his eyes, nothing at all seemed out of place.

This frustrated the medic to no end. Was there something physiologically different? Anatomically different? Psychologically different?! What was it about him that made him able to remain so calm, and how did he seem to remain steady _so_ easily? The youth curled his toes down as he sat himself up, his body switching from leaning back to slouching forward; he was awake (oh yes, _too awake_) but yet at the same time the world of sight seemed so hazy. It was almost as though, now that he had it, he didn't need it. Touch, sound and smell were almost enough; and, coupled with the aching feeling deep in his chest that kept him chained to the man before him, they seemed almost better than vision alone. He saw him every day, and although he might be taking it for granted, he valued the time he got to hear him speak, smell the faint waft of lavender in his raven locks, feel the backs of his hands against his flushed cheeks. Sometimes it was the simple things that reminded him of that adorable side of Orochimaru (that only he managed to see) that made him... not exceedingly happy, but rather more content.

But currently, such thoughts of being 'content' were nowhere to be found. Kabuto was not having the whole 'relaxed aura' the Sannin was displaying, and he decided that perhaps he would take the situation into his own control.

Without saying a word, the teen lowered his hands to the raven's hip bones. Slowly he began rubbing in circles with the pads of his thumbs while his eyes looked up, trying to catch the reaction this would warrant. Kabuto knew that the Sannin was rather sensitive here, and, no matter how he might try and hide his excitement, this would cast a bit of light on his true feelings.

As expected, it was mere seconds before the raven opened his mouth in surprise, but then kept it there in pleasure. His eyes closed as tiny, little prickling dashes of electricity ran up his body. Kabuto couldn't keep the smirk off his face as he felt the raven hastily grab the backs of the youth's digits, trying to still him. The Sannin's hands were uncharacteristically warm, and there was a trace of substance on one of them that then transferred to the medic, but with one look he really didn't mind. It was natural for things to get a little messy.

His hands having been stopped, the youth brought his lips down to place innocent kisses on the heavily contoured hip bones. Now unable to look, he allowed his hearing to guide him as to what the Sannin's reactions were as he slipped his tongue out to draw soft circles around the sensitive area. A low moan started but was then obviously stifled, and the medic removed himself, his eyes condemning the raven. Still though, he didn't want to completely stop the touches, so he brought his hands down to mindlessly stroke the inside of the raven's thighs, the smooth, taut skin tightening as the fingers brushed over delicate portions. Feeling the warmth of the medic's mouth being removed, the Sannin barely opened an eye to see what was happening.

"You're so self-conscious, Orochimaru. Or is it so good you can't speak?" Kabuto had no qualms over raising his voice when they were intimate, Orochimaru, on the other hand, seemed to try and retain a level of secrecy. That was not going to happen today, the teen had decided.

"...I simply have nothing to _saa-Ah!_" The medic deliberately brought one finger to the front of the red garment the Sannin was still wearing, and started lazily drawing patterns against it. Orochimaru couldn't keep his eyes from closing and small noises from forcing their way past his desperately clamped lips. Kabuto wasn't usually one for teasing, but today he was having a bit too much fun.

"Nothing to say, hmm? You don't even have one little chiding remark for me?" He pressed harshly into him, a whimper of submission coming from the raven who had risen one hand to his mouth in an honorable attempt to keep quiet, but with each passing second the plan seemed more and more far-fetched.

And, as the youth lowered his mouth to lick up against the fabric, all thoughts of retaining silence were lost. The raven moved the hand over his mouth to the back of the teen's head, his fingers tightly gripping those radiant silver locks that glistened in the candlelight. The tension became almost unbearable once the medic had managed to wet the red lace, and the amount of noises tripled when the teen let his lips part a bit further and began to suck through the garment. This was the worst kind of treatment, it felt so good, but yet there was no way the Sannin was going to be able to reach release through this. It was the torment of needing it to end, but yet, wanting as much of it as you could get.

Although he wasn't receiving physical stimulation of any kind, Kabuto was very pleased at hearing the gasps and pants coming from his lover. The pulling on his hair, the body beneath him, the sounds filling the room: they all pushed him to continue, to make the frustration rise, the string of fate between them twist and tauten. And, feeling a bit brave, the teen hooked one finger on each side of the garment, and, although it was pretty, slowly started dragging it down the raven's toned legs. The Sannin assisted him, his hips and legs rising when needed so as to make the process go by smoothly, but it felt as though it took forever for the medic to finish his little act and return, and the raven sensed himself getting impatient. The hands that had been in the medic's hair slammed into the blanket as he curled his fingers in and out, trying to gain control over his unruly body.

Once he was finished, Kabuto held the red undergarments up. In a couple spots they were a darker shade of burgundy, and the medic arced his eyebrows in confusion. "Did I do that? ...Or perhaps was it you?" He smirked, his eyes gleaming as he straightened his back. He may be almost painfully aroused with a red thong in his hand, but he was not going to miss the opportunity to be condescending...especially when the raven was so helpless.

How very wrong that thought was.

Just as the youth felt like he was getting a bit comfortable teasing the raven, he felt warm hands roughly push him down onto the bed. His tail flew out from under him, the flash of gray deciding to rest to the side so as not to get pressed beneath a knee or hand. Kabuto knew what the raven wanted of him now, and if he were honest, a bit of excitement prickled through his nerves. Something deep inside of him was begging for his lover to just have his way with him, and he felt his stomach tighten at the thought. Oh, Orochimaru was always so skilled, and now he was completely lawless and frustrated... this was going to be simply perfect. The medic may look adorable with those cat ears, but the feral animal in him was still there. It didn't make it any easier when the person was one you felt a bond with; the person was someone you didn't just enjoy going to bed with, but someone you looked forward to waking up to in the morning. Oh, this was all too arousing. Love and lust were mixing together so beautifully, and the youth couldn't help but throw his head back and moan as he felt the Sannin settle atop him.

Orochimaru was always very careful not to set his full weight on the medic, as to make sure that he would still be comfortable, and the Sannin made certain that no matter how rough things got, the youth would always be taken care of the next day. He may like to play with the youth, but breaking him was something he couldn't even dream of. And those new cat ears... oh those made you want to hold the medic tightly and never let him go... then again, that was there even before he was gifted cat-like attributes. Perhaps the animal developments just made those same emotions feel new all over again.

Kabuto allowed his legs to be guided apart, and he bit his lips, expecting something a little harsher when he discovered that the raven decided to still start with fingers. He was happy to know that Orochimaru cared for him, but he almost wanted to kick his hands away. Couldn't the man see that he was this needy already?! He simply could not wait the extra couple minutes. Pain or not, it really didn't matter to him right now. It wasn't like this was the first time they had done this, far from it, in fact, why did he feel the need to prepare him, of all times, right now?! He sighed and then opened his mouth to speak. "Orochimaru."

The raven added another finger and then took the time to search for that one little area in his lover that he knew would drive him crazy. "Yes?" The medic squirmed a bit as he felt a digit prodding inside of him, but he understood what was going on... it didn't help his need any bit, however.

"I feel fine." He was trying to keep his sentences short to avoid his voice cracking.

"You feel fine?" The Sannin rubbed against the outer wall of the medic and watched as the youth's face instantly warmed with rushing blood. A string of moans followed.

"_Ahn...I shhhh-ah! I should be ready..._"

Such a pathetic attempt at begging only made the raven want to pay him back for earlier, and he started paying special attention to that one spot, the teen's breathing having picked up and his hands reaching forward to try and reach the Sannin.

"You're ready, Kabuto? What are you ready for?"

_"Orochimaru! Ngh. I'm r-ready to... aah!" _

A cruel smirk was placed on the raven's face, and he watched as the youth desperately tried to state his case. The tightening around his fingers seemed to be satisfied with his actions, so unless the medic could give him a straight answer he was content for now.

"What are you ready for, again? It seems that I've missed something." The teen opened one eye in irritation. This was almost unbearable! Couldn't he see how his body ached for him? He just needed the fruition that only his lover could give to him!

"_Haa...haa... I'm ready for you, Orochimaru._"

If there was a book of lines to make the Sannin take you, that was definitely in the top ten. Without thinking, his mind running on physical desires only, the raven leaned over the youth, the medic's legs naturally wrapping around his waist, and his arms looping around his neck. The Sannin placed a few gentle kisses on his neck before finally taking the youth's lips, the passion and lustful haze between them almost sectile.

In one motion the raven fulfilled the medic's body, and a cry resounded from the youth's lips. Graciously, the Sannin waited a few moments for the medic's body to adjust to him before he began to move. At first he was rather gentle, the motions shallow and slow so as not to hurt the teen, but once he felt his hair being pulled, and the medic whispering all kinds of lewd demands in his ear, he couldn't help but pick up speed and slip into a rougher pace. The medic arced his chest into the Sannin, his whole body desiring the friction that only the slicked skin of his lover could bring. He smelled so sweet, but yet so natural too, and the fragrance seemed to envelope the two connected figures.

Kabuto felt as though he could hardly breathe, his blunt fingernails digging into the raven to support himself against the unrelenting careens. He was unable to control the sounds that fled from his lips, but they were drowned slightly by the sound of the bed creaking every so often, and the Sannin himself adding moans of approval.

It was wonderful. Even if not directly hit, the medic was sensitive enough that any contact internally was sending jolts of pleasure through him, and he began to spread his legs wider in the hopes of bringing the Sannin closer. Every so often he would be nailed dead on, and his vision would go dizzy, his mind blank, and sometimes even his voice would falter. At times there was simply too much sensation for his vocal chords to even think of vibrating, if they tried he would certainly choke.

But all good things must come to an end, and the medic felt himself nearing the edge. He grasped onto the raven, whom was thoroughly satisfied as well, and with a final shudder against the strong body above him, he was finished. It took a moment for him to recover, or for him to even realize that the Sannin had reached his end a few seconds later, but his eyes slowly drew open, and as he came into contact with his lover, he reached for one last slow kiss.

It was surprisingly calm for all that had transpired, and they took their time. They were no longer in a rush, each of them completely exhausted, and the raven drew the medic in close to his chest. Even though it was the middle of the day, each felt like an impromptu nap was needed, and Kabuto closed his eyes, his cheek nuzzling against the Sannin's naked chest. It was pleasure, pleasure indeed, that the youth felt knowing he was safe and secure in his lover's arms.

"I love you, Orochimaru." Rarely did they express affection such as this. It was normally in the dark reaches of the night, or the early dawning of the morning that they were able to release their passion for each other.

"I love you too, my dear kitten." He softly stroked the top of the medic's head as he started to drift off, both of them basking in the gentle pleasure of each other.


End file.
